


[VID] crushcrushcrush

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adorable, Cosplay, Darts, Drinking, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hugs, M/M, Video, Vividcon, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not an in-between kind of guy. People either love you or hate you. I mean, I hated you when we first met. And now... I don't. I really do... not hate you anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] crushcrushcrush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



**Song:** crushcrushcrush by Paramore  
 **Source:** Star Trek: DS9  
 **Runtime:** 2:27

Password: **ilikeyoumore**

[BashirOBrien](http://vimeo.com/70718510) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More information and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal.](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/474654.html)


End file.
